Whipped Cream Goes Better On
by NewRageInc
Summary: It's a lemon, my first one ever. SasuHina. They find themselves in a strange situation, very random. Please at least give it a chance.


_Feel the lemony goodness._

_**Whiped Cream Goes Better On...**_

It was very late at night as the Hyuuga heir stepped out of the compound. Unable to sleep, she decided it best to clear her mind with a nice little walk. Much has been plaguing her mind lately.

_I'm not stronge enough, not good enough._

Everything seemed to be catching up to her, she felt she wasn't good enough for anything. Her legs moved through the sleeping village, her village. They all thought her to be weak.

_I wished they could feel what I feel, everyday. Then they'd be able to see whether or not I was weak. Maybe then they'd understand._

She shivered slightly at the small breeze that came through, making a slight whirring noise. This brought her out of her little daze. Hinata took note of her surroundings. What part of town was she in?

"What are you doing out so late?" She let out a small eep and turned to see who was there.

It was Sasuke, standing casually in the middle of the road, his hands stuffed in his pockets. A curious look in his eyes.

"I s-should... ask the same to you." She smiled, a small smile, then laughed. "I was taking a walk. To... clear my mind."

"Well, me too." Sasuke said returning her smile. It was odd, a smile from him, somewhat bitter sweet on his face. Causing him to look even more handsome, if possible, than usual. "Would you join me?"

Gasping, she looked straight at him. His dark eyes giving her the feeling of falling, of being swallowed. Not exactly sure what else to do, she nodded and walked over to him. Then they began to walk.

In silence at first, but then he started asking all kinds of questions. What were you thinking about? Do you do this often? Am I asking too many question? She only smiled, blushing at his sudden interest in her, and answered each as best as she could without really saying anything at all.

"Why don't you answer any of my questions fully? It's almost as though you're hiding something." He frowned.

"I... well... I'm not sure." Had she hurt his feelings? Why did he want to know so much anyway? He never really seemed interested in anything about anyone else, why her now?

"What do you know, we're at my house..." He shrugged and she looked up. They were standing at the front door. " Do you wanna come inside? Are you hungry?" He scratched the back of his head and then laughed. "You must think I'm being super weird now hu?"

Hinata couldn't help the small giggle that slipped away from her lips. It was too funny that he could read her mind. "I am a little hungry."

-

They made their way to the kitchen, no words need be spoken as he fumbled around the refrigerator. She leaned lazily on the kitchen counter, taking in her surroundings. Of course it was a very modern kitchen, it kind of looked like the kind you see in magazines, impersonal, but functional.

Finally he gave up and turned appolegtically to Hinata. "Um, do you like ice cream?" She laughed.

"I thought you hated sweets? Or at least, that's what all the girls say..." He frowned and gathered some spoons.

"I don't like sweets, this just happens to be the only thing to eat in the house." He shoved a spoon at her and opened the ice cream container. It was rocky road.

She shrugged and began eating the ice cream with him.

"I want a real answer this time, what's bothering you? What's bothering you so much that you had to clear your mind at-" He glanced at the clock. "Three in the morning?"

"Well... urm.. You see.. everyone knows that I'm weak, I'm useless. I'm a good-for-nothing fool. Born to bring down the name of my family." She took a deep breath. "I wish they'd stop 'knowing' that and see me. The me I know, is what I mean." She shook her head. "I guess it doesn't matter..." It was all she could do not to fall down in a little ball and start to cry. The thoughts running through her right now were so morbid. It took a lot to restrain herself. Sasuke didn't know what to say.

He had never tried to comfort anyone before. It was hard to find the words to make everything make sense. In a desperate attempt to change the subject, Hinata shoved a spoon full of ice cream in her mouth and shook her head.

"You know what would go great with this ice cream?" She swallowed hard and pointed her spoon at Sasuke. He shrugged. "Whipped cream." He wrinkled his nose.

"Whipped cream? One minute you're accusing me of lying about not liking sweets because I have ice cream and the next you expect me to have whipped cream on hand? What kind of a weirdo are you?" She blushed but persisted.

"I bet you do have whipped cream hidden somewhere in here and I'm going to have it and I'm going to enjoy it with this very sweet ice cream!" She walked over to his refrigerator. After some careful deliberation, she chose to shift a carton of juice and sure enough, there was some whipped cream hidding behind it. Hinata walked over to Sasuke triumphantly, shaking the whipped cream in front of him. "See"

"Why are you going to taint perfectly good ice cream with whipped cream?" She ignored him and began to try coaxing the whipped cream out of it's can. It didn't seem to be cooperating. "You're doing it wrong."

"... and how would you know this?" she asked still trying to get whipped cream out of it's can.

"I just know, let me try." She stopped and looked at him.

"No."

"Why not"

"Because I'm going to do it!" She pouted at him but the didn't work. He was starting to get frustrated.

"Give it here." He demanded.

"No."

"I would have never guessed you to be so stubborn." He mummbled as he reached towards her. She growled slightly and tried to move away from him but he had her rist in his hand. Somehow they both got their hands on the can and were arguing with each other when suddenly-

POP

The whipped cream container exploded everywhere. On the floor, on the counter, on themselves, everywhere except the ice cream. Hinata blinked innocently towards Sasuke who was in complete shock.

"Aw."

"I-I will... clean it up!! Don't worry.. I'm t-terribly sorry..." He looked at her then smiled. Her face was covered in whipped cream, it made him want to... kiss her. On impulse her bent his head towards her, she stood very still. He went down to her jaw line where a particular amount of whipped cream found itself. He brought his lips to it, slightly opening his mouth, and ate it. She sighed.

Hinata had no idea what she was expecting but that simple contact sent shivers all through her body. He moved away and looked at her, she was flushed.

"I'm sorry, I-" He was cut off by her as she stood on her tip toes and licked at some of the whipped cream on his cheek. That simple contact brought something a bit more powerful to his body. She moved away to look at him. She wanted more and so did he.

He moved his arms around her waist, slowly, not wanting to scare the moment away from her, and brought her body closer to his. She was warm and smelled sweet, like lillies. He kissed her, very slowly, savoring the flavor of her mouth that didn't taste like the ice cream they had just eaten. He liked it, craving for more, he deepened his kiss. Her arms went around his neck encouriging him to go even farther. He tickled her lilps with his tounge and she opened it, returning the kiss with as much of an aching need as his. It was tiring, to be kissing with such furostiy, so they had to break away from each other.

Panting heavily, he leaned his forhead against hers. She was putting small kissed on his jaw line making him moan a little, loving the sensation of her lips on his skin. Somehow in this process, she had him pinned to the wall. Having never experienced such a thing as this, she wanted to take full advantage of this. She went towards his ear lobe and cought it with her teeth, gently tuging at it. Bringing another soft moan from the man she was torturing. He could barly focus on what was going on.

Feeling a little taken advantage of, Sasuke turned their boding around, so that she was pinned against the wall. Hinata let out a small gasp, surprised at the sudden position. Now he was the one trailing kisses on her neck and whispering sweet nothings into her ear. He found his way back to her mouth, biting her lips and taking in her taste once again. She jumped up on him, wrapping her legs around his waist holding on to his neck tightly. Then he stopped, once again resting his forhead against her.

"Hinata.." He panted, out of breath. "Do you...?" She burried her face into his neck.

_Do I want to go on... is this what I want?_ She breathed in his scent, then she said something, muffled because she did not move her face from it's positiong.

"Come again?" She turned to look at him, and kissed him, softly. Putting little enphasis on the passion that was there before.

"Yes..." He needed no more from her.

Legs still wrapped his waist, he carried her into the bedroom. Along the way Hinata's sweater was discarded onto the floor of the hallway. He leaned her on the bed, kissing her neck and working his hands on the sides of her stomach. She ran her fingers through his hair.

His hands moved upward finding her breasts, full and supple, easy to take hold of. She arched her back when her touched her, a new sensation that was extremely new to her.

"Ooh.."She closed her eyes as he pinched her nipples with his fingers, now it didn't matter whether or not he contained himself at her soft signs of pleasure. It took a long time, but most of their clothes came off. Sasuke looked into the pale eyes of the Hyuuga heiress who was breathing heavily. Her fingers still entangled in his hair.

He then looked at the pair of panties that still fit her well formed body, a body that he had never had a chance to appreciate before.

"Sasuke?" Her voice was thick, and he smiled once again He kissed her softly, a hand tunging at the panties, the only thing stopping him from moving on. He was going painfully slow now, it made Hinata want to scream out at him. The frustration building up within was slowly seeping out.Finally, they were gone, and he shifted himself in between her legs.

He moved within her, another gasp emitting from her lilps as the pinching pain of being her first time took over her thoughts. Her eyes watered and he paused, moving out a little, watching her to see whether she can keep going.

She nodded and closed her eyes tightly as he found his rythm. Once over the pain, she felt that frustration building again.

"Sasuke..." she moaned, right now the only thing she wanted was for him to go faster. To take her away and make her want to cry. But he was taking his time, wanting these moments to last. He wasn't sure whether something like this would ever happen again. "Aah.."

It was close, she could feel it coming, she arched her back. Calling out his name, making him move faster in excitment. An explosion went through her mind, extasy falling around her, engulfing her in a sweet state of awe. He kept going, not yet achieving what he wanted from her. That took some time.

Several mind blowing orgasims later, he collapsed on the bed next to her. They both breathed heavily, covered in sweat.

She was snuggling up next to him, sleep overcoming all else. Tomorrow was another day and she would worry about that later. Sasuke put a protective arm around her, smirking now. Proud of what he'd done, whatever it was he did. The sun was coming up and soon, people would be looking for them. All that mattered was this, the silence, the content, the wow factor.


End file.
